


Play Time

by steelrunner



Series: Kinktober 2017 [20]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Kinktober 2017, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Petplay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Roleplay, Spitroasting, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 13:50:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12434172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steelrunner/pseuds/steelrunner
Summary: Hunk and Lance have some two-on-one time with their new pet.For Kinktober Day 20 - "Petplay"





	Play Time

Pidge looked _impossibly_ cute. Her ears - pointed and fuzzy, just like a cat’s - and tail were the same shade of mossy green, almost cartoonishly bright against her freckled skin and brown curls. The ears of course were pinned into her hair, and the tail tapered off between her legs. The sight of her curled up on Hunk’s lap was like something straight from Lance’s fantasies: an obedient pet, docile and waiting.

“Well, aren’t you a cutie,” Lance said. He scooted closer on the bed, stroking a hand up her thigh. Then he took hold of her tail, tweaking it; he knew where it was attached. Pidge honest-to-god _hissed_ , though the way she batted at his arm was more like a slap.

“Hey, don’t tease,” Hunk said. He stroked Pidge’s hair. She pushed into the touch, and he smiled, hand trailing down her back. “That’s not very nice.”

“What’s the fun if we can’t play a little?” 

Hunk’s hand curled around Pidge’s waist, and Lance watched, fascinated, as it moved farther down, petting between her legs. “Yeah, but there’s no need to be mean about it.” 

Pidge squirmed as he kept touching her. Hunk kissed the side of her head, and took hold of her leg, pushing it outwards and letting Lance get a good look at her slick folds. Pidge’s face was bright red, but she shivered at every twitch of Hunk’s fingers.

After another minute of teasing, Hunk lifted Pidge off his lap, easy as anything, and set her down on all fours. “Besides,” he said. “You’ll be a good pet for us all night long, won’t you?”

Pidge fidgeted, trying to push past Lance, but he gently nudged her back, cupping her face in his hands; he knew it was just role-play, but it was hard to be stern with Pidge. Hunk grabbed her waist from behind. Lance smiled down at her playfully, even more so when Pidge made a face at him.

Then her eyes widened, and she stiffened and mewled as Hunk lifted her tail out of the way and pressed close. Lance could imagine why. He’d had Hunk’s cock in him enough times to know how overwhelming it felt at first, when you began to question _if_ you could take it, not _how well_.

Lance let her down, and Pidge sank to her elbows. He leaned down, watching the way her teeth pressed bite marks into her lower lip. “There you go,” he cooed. “Just stay still. Your masters are gonna give you a reward.”

“Yeah,” Hunk murmured. His hips hit against hers with a gentle thump, and Pidge shuddered. “Just like that…”

Lance edged in even closer, wrapping a hand around his cock as he watched them. Once Pidge had adjusted, Hunk started going harder, faster, and his hand slipped under her belly.  
Pidge’s mouth fell open, gasping as her back arched. “Oh - oh god, _Hunk_ \- "

"Shhh," Lance said. He laid a hand on the side of her face, pushing his thumb into Pidge's mouth and easing it open, extra careful as Pidge's body shook with the force of Hunk's thrusts. "Good kitties don't talk."

When he got up on his knees and held his cock to her mouth, she licked the tip, tongue warm and hot. As Hunk slowed, Lance slowly pushed forward, inch after inch filling Pidge’s mouth. When he pulled out, Hunk thrust in. It wasn’t long before they had a smooth, easy rhythm that rocked Pidge back and forth between them. Her eyes were dark and shining with desperation when she looked up at Lance, and he smiled through a groan as he laid a hand on her head.

“Hey, Hunk,” he said, and Hunk grunted in response. “Speed it up a little, hmm? I wanna make our kitty squeal.”


End file.
